


Good Pup

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mando'a, No Beta We Die Like Clones, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: Cody's got requisition forms to go through, Obi-Wan finds a way to make him take a break.Or.Obi-Wan gets to be Cody's Good Boy.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Good Pup

Cody sat at his desk, scrolling through the requisition forms that had been sent back to him because of… he couldn’t entirely remember. A cup of caf steamed gently, forgotten. The door sighed open, light from the corridor streaming in for a few moments, and Cody heard footsteps pad across the short distance to his workspace. A soft thud, as a cushion hit the floor, followed by the sounds of someone sitting down. Finally, he looked up from his datapad. 

To the left of his chair, sat his  _ jetii _ , cross legged on the floor. His clothes looked neat, ordered, but there were more furrows around his eyes than normal, and there was a faint frazzled sense surrounding him. Cody made a questioning noise, but was brushed off with a silent shake of Obi-Wan’s head. Thumbing his screen back on, he went back to trying to make sense of exactly what was wrong with these requests that hadn’t been wrong the last hundred times. Eventually he felt a gentle pressure as Obi-Wan rested his head against his thigh, eyes closed. Cody smiled, knowing that sometimes his  _ riduur _ needed to get out of his brain for a little while. 

Cody could deal with this, he’d sat with  _ vod _ before who couldn’t bear to be alone, had just needed someone with them. His general may not be a brother by shared genetics, but Cody felt the same pull of protection nonetheless. Time passed, and Cody began to soothe Obi-Wan, gently stroking a hand down the back of his head, playing with his hair. As he moved down his crown, his fingers caught on something. Something around Obi-Wan’s neck.  _ Oh _ . Suddenly Cody felt his skin feel a little hot, a little tight, and resisted the urge to shift in his blacks. The collar felt warm to the touch, a soft material that he pinched gently between his fingers before going back to scritching auburn hair, enjoying the feeling of it sliding on his palms. 

The collar was so different to that of the slave collars Cody had seen, this was a thing of beauty. It had a buttery texture, there was a small steel ring on the front, and Cody could feel waves of stitching decorating the material. 

Obi-Wan’s breaths began to lengthen and deepen as he was petted, and Cody tried to remember the last time his general had seemed this relaxed. Certainly not in sleep, where their nights were often interrupted with nightmares. 

Cody put his datapad down on the desk, and ran his free hand through his own hair. It was late, but not too late to make this a fun evening. He pushed softly on Obi-Wan’s neck, and allowed him to come to slowly. “Hey, you with me?” 

Obi-Wan nodded, but kept his eyes closed even as Cody stood up. He pressed his nose into Cody’s crotch, not… not overtly sniffing, but definitely inhaling. Cody gave a small smile, he knew that Obi-Wan had occasionally ‘requisitioned’ the odd set of his blacks, particularly after a hard sparring session. “You alright there, pup?” Cody asked. Obi-Wan’s nose thrust slightly into his crotch, as he made a small whine and nodded. As Cody brought his head up Obi-Wan opened his eyes, a little unfocused and a lot more relaxed. “Do you want to be mine tonight? Be  _ ner kadas’ika _ ?”

A bigger nod at that, and Cody’s blacks got a little tighter. His  _ riduur _ was a strong man, who carried his men through so many theatres, cared so  **much** for so  **many** . Cody was glad to be the one who got to see him be soft and gentle, who could care for him in the same way in return. The collar was new though, as was the title. Ideally, he’d have discussed this first, at a time when Obi-Wan was being a little more talkative. But if this was what his partner needed right now… He’d not change a thing for any riches. “Gonna need you to say something,  _ cyar’ika _ . Please?”

“Want this, Cody. Sir. Want you,” Obi-Wan mumbled against his thigh. 

Well. He could manage that. Cody moved Obi-Wan’s head away, pulling open the fasteners of his blacks and pushed down his briefs. His cock sprang free as Obi-Wan licked his lips. With a laugh Cody let him return to his position, and Obi-Wan immediately began nuzzling, licking, and mouthing at his cock. His hands moving to his  _ riduur’s _ head, he let out a groan as Obi-Wan managed to pull down the head of his cock with his lips, sucking him sloppily into his mouth. Cody felt hands grasp his thighs as Obi-Wan changed the angle slightly, bobbing up and down his whole length. His fingers clenching hair, he pulled as Obi-Wan flicked his tongue over his slit, enjoying the quiet keen it dragged out, muffled against his cock. 

Obi-Wan’s hands moved over his thighs and up to his hips, pulling Cody closer as he swallowed around his whole length before his fingers ghosted down his iliac furrow and tugged slightly at his balls. He kept one hand on Obi-Wan’s hair, tugging at sections, holding his nose in tight against his crotch, and moved his other hand to the collar. With a finger through the steel ring, he used the knuckle against his partner’s neck to push Obi-Wan off his cock, before pulling his head back in again. The muscles around his cock tensed a little before relaxing again, as Obi-Wan allowed himself to be used. 

Cody looked down, at the hazy expression and long eyelashes of his  _ cyare _ . “Good pup,” he growled. “You’re being such a good boy for me.” A hum vibrated along his length, and Cody increased his speed, fucking into Obi-Wan’s mouth with increasing lack of restraint. Obi-Wan was drooling now, uninhibited as his tongue tried to keep up with Cody’s thrusts. Finally, Cody pulled his head back with the collar and began to stroke his cock, slick with spit. Knowing he was close to coming, the feeling pooling in his stomach and back, his balls drawing up, he aimed towards Obi-Wan’s face as his cock began to pulse, cum landing on his  _ riduur’s _ face and in his open mouth. 

Obi-Wan licked his lips, as Cody swallowed a chuckle and patted the side of his face, trying unsuccessfully not to get any cum on his hand. He pushed his wet fingers into Obi-Wan’s mouth, the feeling in his abdomen impossibly rising again as the suction on his fingers increased. “Good pup,” he said. “Do you want a treat?”

A nod, and Cody pushed Obi-Wan back onto his ass, then sat on the floor next to him and patted his thigh. “Come on then, you rut on me if you want,  _ ‘lek _ ?” Obi-Wan moved forward and straddled his leg, cock pressing against the muscle of his thigh, humping his thigh like the dirty pup that he was. Cody told him as much, earning him a moan and a hand grabbing one of his. His hand was pulled to Obi-Wan’s neck, and Cody began to tug on the collar, obstructing his windpipe slightly. Obi-Wan bucked into his thigh, rutting harder as his breaths began to sharpen and take on a high pitched sound. Soon he was moaning with every exhale, and Cody could tell he was getting close. “That’s it,  _ jat’ad _ , you take what you need,” Cody whispered. “You going to come for me,  _ cyar’ika _ ?” Obi-Wan whined, and gave a few more hard thrusts as Cody tightened his grip on the collar, his hips stuttering as he came, still fully clothed. 

Obi-Wan rolled onto the floor beside Cody, breathing heavily. Cody stroked a hand through his hair and hauled himself to his feet. He spent a few quiet moments taking in the picture of his beautiful, rumpled,  _ jetii _ , before heading to the ‘fresher and grabbing a wet cloth. He walked back to Obi-Wan and parted his robes, pulled down his briefs, and set to cleaning up the cum that was soaking into the material. He then cleaned up the cum on Obi-Wan’s face, and finally wiped his own crotch. It would do until morning. Obi-Wan looked so peaceful, but Cody knew they should make the most of the uncomfortable bed in his quarters while they were aboard the ship. He nudged Obi-Wan, and pulled him to his feet, setting him on the edge of the bunk before reaching towards the collar. 

“I loved having my little pup for the evening, but I think it’s best we take this off now, hmm?” Cody asked, and began to unclasp the material. He set it on top of the smallest pile of datapads on his desk, setting a mental reminder to find a better storage space for it in the future. Absently he wondered where Obi-Wan had picked it up, how long he’d had it. It had been a while since they’d landed anywhere likely to offer such an item. 

Turning back around, he slid out of his blacks before helping his  _ jetii _ out of his clothes, smiling fondly at the quiet grumbles caused by the manhandling. He then tipped Obi-Wan back into the narrow bunk, turned off the overhead lights and curled in next to his  _ riduur _ , who burrowed in impossibly close. 

“Thank you,” Cody almost started at the words from his partner, mostly non verbal for the evening. “I needed that.”

  
“I know,  _ ner cyar’ika _ , I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Usual mando’a probably doesn’t need translations, but kadas’ika = pup, or cub, &c. Comes from kadas (predator) with a diminutive. Jat’ad = good boy. From Jate, good, and Ad, son, daughter, child. 
> 
> I have not written anything creatively in about 10 years, so apologies if it’s a wee bit rusty. I know I tend to abuse commas.   
> I’ve not interacted with a fandom in any major way since livejournal. This is, therefore, my first time writing for TCW, or Star Wars, so if it’s super OOC - sorry! 
> 
> First fic on AO3, so if anyone thinks I need to adjust the rating, or tag differently, just let me know.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), and I’d love to chat w/ people about the Clone Wars, for some reason this series has grabbed my attention and won't let go.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Pup (Obi-Wan POV)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038820) by [Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad)




End file.
